Shot In The Dark
by cyndercute
Summary: Post RE6. Chris doesn't want another sniper. What happens when she is forced to work with him? Will she be able to make him like her? And what will happen when she discovers that the old Second-in-Command is not so "dead" and she has to keep his secret? AU. Chris X OC / Maybe Piers X OC... My summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1: Late for Work

Well, here's my first fic. I just made a few changes. If you find any grammar mistakes, please inform me. Reveiw if you can and I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: "Late for work…"

It was already late, one of those cold and humid nights in New York and she had just got out of a plane from her home town in California, sleepy and stressed knowing that her dog was probably pissed off for being locked inside its travel box for six and a half hours. Wearing a dark green leather jacket and jeans, she waited until they brought him in, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and glancing at her watch to make sure she wasn't late yet. A huge German Shepard was growling inside a traveling box that was almost too little for him, a worker from the airport brought him and he looked a little scared.

"Thanks for bringing him. I'll take it from here."

He dropped the box carefully and walked away after he made sure everything was okay. She opened the grating and let him out. He was wearing a hoodie that said K-9 on the sides and a leather collar with a silver tag saying "Lancelot" on the front.

"All right buddy… Let's go or else we'll be late."

She said and started walking, with Lancelot at her heels. She got outside and spotted the military vehicle right away waving for the driver and making her way to the jeep. When she got there the driver looked at her with curious eyes.

"You need something, kid?"

She chuckled, thinking "_Of course he had to think I'm a kid, God, why can't I look like I have 18 years?_".

"My name is Cynder Fields; I'm the private that you're going to escort to the BSAA base."

His eyes widened and he blushed. It didn't help her looking her own age having a past-shoulder length hair length and tied in a braid.

"Sorry, it's just that you look like you're 14 or somethin'…" He looked behind her shoulder and saw Lancelot, sited patiently and staring at him.

"That's the dog that is coming too, right?"

He asked, already opening the back door for Lancelot.

"Yup, his name is Lancelot." She looked at him and pointed at the door. "Get in, Lance."

He moved close to the jeep and sniffed it, after that he looked at her with his ears down and tilting his head a bit to the side.

"We'll walk later, don't worry." She said while she patted him, knowing that he wanted to walk after staying so long inside that box. He then jumped inside and lay in the back seat. She made her way to the passenger's seat, opened the door and got in, buckling the belt right after.

"Is the base very far? I really don't want to be late in my first day."

She asked glancing at her watch for what felt like the fifth time this day.

"Not really, it's almost ten clicks away."

She nodded, mentally kicking herself for the huge possibility of being late in her first day. She sank in her seat and he drove off, the next fifteen minutes of the ride were silent. "_This is going to be a real long day_" was the only thing she could think of.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Anger

And here's chapter 2! I won't be uploading them so soon, I made this one fast because I was in class and bored... Please review ir you can and I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2: "Growing Anger"

When they arrived, Cynder felt threatened by the huge iron gates and grey walls with signs telling people to stay out. She gulped thinking "_In what mess did I get myself into?_". She looked behind and saw Lancelot sleeping peacefully in the back seat. Smiling, she petted him and looked at the driver.

"Any advice for the rookie?" He smiled when the gates opened, showing inside the huge military base that was the BSAA. She felt intimidated by the seriousness of the place, soldiers walking or running while doing their jobs. They drove inside and she realized that the base was divided by the teams, Alpha team having their own space by the other side of the base.

"Make a good impression; show that you're eager to do your job." She nodded at him, looking around with curious eyes. They stopped at the main building at the Alpha team's space. She got out and opened the back door, awaking Lance in the process. He got out and stretched, looking around confused.

"Thank you for showing me around… Um…" Cynder said, looking at the driver she doesn't even know the name yet.

"Anytime, kid. If you ever need any help, come find me in Echo's place. My name's John Hatcher." He smiled and pointed at a building similar in size and color, south of their position. He tried to come closer to Cynder to offer his hand for a shake and Lance started to growl.

"Be nice…" She warned her dog along with a glare. Lance stopped growling but kept his gaze at John. Cynder shook his hand gladly. "I will. Thank you again." He nodded and went back to the jeep, driving off to his team's building. She looked at Lance who was still looking at the jeep. "And I thought you would be the social one…" He snapped his head at her, tilting it a bit and making what sounded like a question sound. She turned around and started to walk inside the building, with Lance at her heels. "I swear, sometimes I think you fully understand English…"

She and Lancelot wandered around the building, exploring what they could. At first they were looking for the team's quarters, but after some time they gave up and just walked around, Lancelot enjoying more than ever, he hated tight spaces. After a few more minutes they stumbled at the quarters, finding that her stuff was already in one bed at the far side of the room, she mentally thanked the person for her bed being close to the window. Lancelot ran at her bed and jumped on top of it, already making himself comfortable for a nap. Cynder chuckled at the scene and made her way to the bed, sitting by his side and petting him.

"You already like this place, right?" She looked out the window and started to drift in her own thoughts, until a male voice pulled her away.

"Who are you?" She looked at him and recognized him right away, her father had showed her pictures of the man that was the co-founder of the BSAA. She froze and felt her world spin as Lancelot shot up and growled at him. The only thing she could think of was "_Hell, that's Chris Redfield…Oh my God, Lance is growling at my Captain! YOU FREAKING FLEABAG…_"

"Lancelot: Stop and lay!" She ordered and he lay back down, but kept staring and growling at Chris. She got up and made her way closer to him, extending her hand for an introduction. "My name's Cynder Fields, I'm the new sniper…"

When he heard the "sniper" part he froze. The one person that he didn't want to meet was already there… and she was late. He shook her hand lazily and crossed his arms. "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." He said eyeing her suspiciously; he wasn't going to budge about not liking having a new sniper so easily.

"I'm sorry, sir. The workers at the airport took some time transporting Lance from the plane to the airport." He looked at the dog that was staring him down. "And why there's a dog in the quarters? He is supposed to be at the kennel." He stared back at the dog with a death glare, earning him the same from Cynder. "I have a special permission, Lance has a few… 'Sleeping' problems." She felt her blood boil with rage for the way he stared at her dog; her baby. He looked at her a bit amused, after all he was her superior and she looking at him was with a rage that he could feel. Crossing his arms, he asked: "And why is he in the base?"

"Nobody could take care of him back home and he was trained to identify drugs, bombs and vials specially created for the Umbrella virus." He looked satisfied with her answer, softening his expression. It was hard to find someone who would stand between him and someone else. "He bites?" He asked trying to get closer at the dog, but when he got closer to Cynder Lancelot started to growl louder and got up again, furious. Chris got back a few steps and looked at Cynder, raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, Lance. He's not going to hurt me…" She turned her back to her captain and started to walk closer to him, slowly. She stopped by his side and looked at him. "He's a little wary of men around me… Don't ask me why because I don't know." She fished from her pocket one of those bones that clean the dog's teeth and raised it. "You stop being jealous and you'll have it."

Lancelot stopped and looked at the little white bone, hypnotized. Happy with him, she threw at him and he caught it in the air. Satisfied, he lay back down and started to bite at it, holding one end of the bone with his paws and biting the other. "He can be a little difficult to work with, at least for the others. I'm used to the fleabag."

He looked at her, lost in his thoughts. "Take the day to adjust yourself here. Tomorrow the hard work begins." He turned around and started to walk out of the room. "Be up at 0600." He walked out leaving her with her temperamental dog.

He decided that he was going to work with her alone in the next day. Thinking that now the sniper space had been filled made his stomach stir, he never wanted another sniper. That is always going to be Piers' spot, and now he was being forced to work with a girl that looked like she had no experience whatsoever. He felt that maybe he was being too harsh on the girl; he couldn't say he knew her, and he is already judging her. But the fact that he doesn't want another sniper and he is being forced to work with her is making him feel an anger toward her that he couldn't explain.

"I just hope tomorrow I'll be able to stand in the same room with her…" He muttered to himself, making his way to the gym. He felt that he needed to throw all his anger at a punching bag.


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge Is Power

**I'm so damn sorry that I haven't posted something sooner! But no more waiting, here's chaper 3! Thank you for wainting and if you find any grammar mistakes, let me know. Review if you can and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Knowledge Is Power

It was somewhat close to midnight when Chris got out of the gym. He didn't even care if he missed dinner. Now all he needed was a shower and he would grab something to eat at a vending machine and he was off to bed.

The thing is: he was trying to find a way to legitimately hate the new rookie. The fact that he needed to know her before he could hate her was eating at him.

On his way to the showers he heard someone talking, and it was coming from the front door. He turned around and started to follow the sound until he was a few feet away from the source...

Cynder felt that she had forgotten to do something before her jog. Now she found herself standing outside the Alpha building with only a grey tank top, cargo pants and combat boots... Waiting for Lancelot to do his "business". Her hair that was once tied on a clean tight bun was starting to fall down and had some parts sticking out on odd places. She hugged herself, shielding her body from the cold, with the wind making her skin get goose bumps. The jog seemed a good idea an hour ago, now that the adrenaline wearied off she was regretting it.

"C'mon Lance! Stop wandering, it's too late for you to do this shit."

The German Sheppard ignored and kept walking around the base, looking for a perfect spot. Chris stayed staring at her, dumb folded. She looked way too young so swear.

"Aren't you a little young to say stuff like that?" Cynder looked over her shoulder to see her Captain making his way to stand beside her. She looked forward and sighed.

"I'm eighteen years old..."

"All that? Huh."

He looked at her; she was blushing and trembling from the cold. He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders. She flinched at the sudden contact, but he did it anyway.

"Thank you. And sorry, I didn't mean to be so... 'Jumpy'. I'm still a little wary of people."

She clenched her hands on the jacket and pulled it until it enveloped her completely, it being too big for her.

"No problem, rookie. Trouble back home?" He didn't mean to pry on her busyness but he had to know her better.

"You didn't read my file?"

"Nobody gave it to me. All I knew this morning is that we would be getting a new sniper."

She let a nervous chuckle out and started to fiddle with something in her hands. It looked like keys and the keychain had a figure strange to him. It was red, yellow and green and it said "_Sou gaúcho e sou guerreiro!_". He didn't understand anything on it.

"I was stationed at San Diego until a few days ago. On my time there I got emotionally involved with a teammate… He was 'violent', but he didn't show it before. When he found out that I was going to be transferred and that I accepted he went crazy. Tried to beat me to death, and if it wasn't for Lance I probably would be six feet under now. He was one of the reasons I got transferred here. The other was because of my father. He was a sergeant on the BSAA and he taught me everything. Even Lance was trained to be the best sniffer dog of the BSAA."

Chris shifted legs and leaned at the door, taking in all the information she was giving him. He felt sorry for her, dating violence was somewhat common in the military.

"He got arrested?" Was the only thing he could think about, and if that guy somehow got away with it, it wouldn't be for long.

"Yeah, six months…" She let a content smile spread through her face. She wished that bastard got more time but this was better than nothing.

"What's on that keychain?" he asked without looking at her. She looked at it, for her it was a luck charm.

"My dad was American and my mom Brazilian. I was born in a state called 'Rio Grande do Sul', it means 'Great Southern River'. People from there are called 'gaúchos'. This keychain is the visual representation of the whole state and with a known motto. It says: I'm gaúcho and I'm proud!"

She handed him the keychain, he looked at it and back at her, rubbing the little thing with his thumb.

"You don't look like a Brazilian girl… How come you don't have an accent?"

"I was born there but raised here. My dad even changed my last name when I was born. I was supposed to be Cynder Campos; 'campos' means 'fields'. I still go to my hometown from time to time, but my Portuguese is a little rusty."

He gave her back the keychain, looking at her features to see if he could find any similarities to some Brazilian girls he had met once. He just couldn't wrap his head around everything she had told him.

"Your family is back there?" It was probably hard to have her family in another country, he missed his sister dearly and she was just a few states away.

"You could say so. I'm the only in my family that is alive."

That hit him like a truck. She was eighteen and alone. He saw a hint of sadness cross her face and her eyes started to water a little, but said nothing about it.

"Sorry to hear that." Was all he could manage to say.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." She looked at her watch and saw that was almost 1 a.m. "What's taking him so long? He's been wandering around for 45 minutes or something…"

Just as she finished talking Lancelot appeared out of nowhere in front of them, he sat and stared at Chris with a hate that burned through him.

"Talk about the devil; You're ready to go, buddy?"

Lance looked at her with what felt like disapproving eyes. Like he was trying to say "_I go to take a leak and come back to find you with a guy? Seriously?_".

"Well, I'm going to put this little guy in bed. Thank you for the company, Captain." She took off his jacket and handed to him. He half folded it and nodded at her.

"Good night, rookie." She smiled at him, and he felt like smiling too but fought the urge. They kept looking at each other until Lance barked.

"Fine, you oversized carpet! Let's go." She walked inside and Lance followed suit, not taking his eyes of Chris until he passed him. He waited until she was on the stairs to turn around and go to the showers, which were on the same floor as the quarters.

Right now, all he wanted was a cold and nice shower.

He just hadn't thought that the rookie he wanted so much to avoid had the same idea and was just going to tuck her dog in and get some clean clothes.


End file.
